Omega Kapu Touris Purr
by Gangsta Smurfette
Summary: My version of Joshua-Sinclair's L&S Ohana Onipa'a Adeventures 2. Does include OC's.
1. Changes In The COT

OMEGA KUPU TOURIS PURR

CHAPTER 1: CHANGES IN THE COT

A/N: I present the second Touris Purr installment. I do own all OC's mentioned in this chapter and the events of the Dragonese/Turo war.

A lot has happened in a year.

After the brief mission in which Sky, Maroon and the rest of the COT had helped Lilo and friends recover their family, they had parted ways.

One of the things that changed was the war between the Dragonese and planet Turo. It was a well known fact that Sky was with Maroon, and the most deadly strike was by Maroon's brother, Flame.

It happened one morning that Sky Black had awoken to find Maroon missing. After leading a frantic search for three months, they finally found him. Maroon was tortured to death by his very own brother.

This lead to a meeting between the Dragonese and Turo. This was the first held in the last two centuries. Sky did not hold in the pain and depression she felt, and was soon known for repeated suicide attempts.

Nobody blamed her. Even tough there's now peace; the half-Turian has suffered a hard blow. All she had left was her daughters: Salonia and Danille. Danille turned out to be the first dragon/Turian hybrid.

Flame was made a public enemy to Turo after the murder of Maroon, who would've been a member of one of the most ancient houses of Planet Turo.

So Sky was left to recover with a ten year old and an infant. To make matters worse, Darus had returned. Sky knew very well she could not go on like this forever…unless…but she had only a ratio of 1-10.

No doubt there would be secrets revealed soon.

A new trouble would bring her to meet with Lilo's family again, and this will lead to a revelation that will shock the entire ohana and COT.

A/N: Just a chapter based on the COT whom I introduced in Ohana Onipa'a Touris Purr.


	2. Family MeetingsThe PropsalCorcern

OMEGA KUPU TOURIS PURR

CHAPTER 2: FAMILY MEETINGS/ THE PROPSAL/ SKY'S CONCERN

It had been one year. One year since Lilo and Stitch has confessed their love for one another. One year since Lilo, Stitch, and their friends have saved their families from the infamous Dr. Jacques von Hamsterviel. Lilo's role as Earth Ambassador had been expanded, putting her in charge of all Galactic Alliance affairs on Earth and its solar system. Stitch was given the rank of Commander of the new Pelekai 'Ohana Onipa'a Brigade on Earth. The experiments, Mertle, Keoni, and Victoria were part of this unit. Yuki, Teresa, and Elena joined up as well. Mr. Jameson and Nani had become partners and joint owners of Birds of Paradise Hotel and Rental Pavilions. Mrs. Edmonds has become close friends with Dr. Jumba Jookiba. Pleakley is still pretty much the same as he was before.

To everyone at the Pelekai residence, it was worrisome that the COT commander, Sky Black, did not contact them. Therefore it was a big shock to find out that Maroon Fire, Sky's mate, was killed. Flame Fire, Maroon's brother, was the culprit. The Pelekai family had attended Flame's trail, and it was an even bigger shock to learn of his later escape.

The alarm cloak went off, waking up Lilo and Stitch. The two lovers looked at one another.

"Good morning, Bujee boo."

Lilo smiled at her boyfriend and kissed him.

"Same too you, Bujee boo."

The two kissed for several more minutes, before getting ready for breakfast. Lilo wore blue jeans and a red shirt with leaf patterns. Stitch wore a uniform similar to the one he wore when he was Captain of the Galactic Armada, except shirt was red with black sleeves and was designed to not tear when Stitch switches to combat mode. On the left sleeve was the symbol of the United Galactic Federation and on the right sleeve was a white and blue image of Earth. Stitch also wore the Tiki collar Lilo gave him all those years ago.

The couple left the rooftop dome for breakfast. Nani was in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

"Good morning, Nani."

Nani smiled at her sister. "Morning Lilo."

The two sisters and the blue experiment sat down at the table.

"So, how did you two sleep last night?"

Stitch giggled while Lilo answered, "Well, Stitch had gulped down the pillow in his sleep and spit it back out on my face. Yes, we slept well."

Nani laughed and replied, "Let me guess, Stitch. You dreamed that you were eating coconut cake again."

Stitch nodded and all three of them laughed. Nani placed breakfast on the table, which consisted of pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

"Where are Jumba and Pleakley?" asked Lilo.

Nani thought for a moment. "I think Pleakley is at the ship, likely doing some over cleaning. As for Jumba, he is either in his lab or seeing Mrs. Edmonds."

After breakfast, Lilo and Stitch went up to Jumba's ship, looking for the former evil scientist. Sure enough, Jumba was in his lab, working on his computer.

"Good morning Jumba. You are coming for breakfast?"

Jumba turned and answered, "Huh? Oh. Tell bigger girl that evil genius is much busy with important work and will be there in about half an hour."

Lilo, with a serious look on her face, said, "You better not be making yet another experiment I don't know about."

Jumba gave a big laugh and said, "Of coarse not, not-so-little girl. I have not made any since 631 was activated and ended up with little boy from other island."

Lilo nodded. She remembered how she had learned from Yuna that Joshua, the son of my longtime pen-pal ended up with 631. Lilo was angry at first until learning how Joshua's life had been turned around for the better. She was astonished that 631, now named Naomi, was already calling Joshua "bujee boo". From what she heard, Naomi would get very defensive if anyone tried to lay a finger on Joshua or if any girl other than her got near him. After hearing all of this, Lilo did confront Jumba, but did not yell at him. She only told him to keep her notified of creating of any new experiments.

"What are you working on Jumba?"

Jumba turned to Lilo and answered her question. "This is being evil genius devise I have been working on for nearly a week. It will be design-ed for... uhh... it is being personal."

Lilo smirked and said, "You are making something for your new girlfriend, aren't you?"

Jumba turned to Lilo, looking confused.

Lilo continued, "You know who I am talking about."

Jumba let out a big laugh and nervously replied, "No... It is not being like that. My friendship with Melissa is being purely professional."

Lilo did not buy it. "That's not what Mertle told me."

Jumba sighed and said, "I am not being sure getting involved with anyone would be good."

Lilo walked up to Jumba and said, "Melissa Edmonds and your ex-wife are two totally different people. Melissa actually loves watching you work and she finds your ideas fascinating."

"Ih! Ih! Stitch agrees with bujee boo."

Lilo continued, "In a way, I know how you feel. Stitch and I loved each other even back when we were still hunting experiments. We were just afraid of what everyone would think and naturally tried to cover those feeling by looking for love else where."

Jumba just turned back to his computer and waved his hand dismissively.

"Bah! Nothing evil about love."

After a few minutes, Lilo and Stitch turned to leave as Lilo said, "Just think about what we talked about."

Lilo and Stitch jumped into their car, which was actually the red federation police cruiser Stitch took when he first escaped to Earth. As the small ship took off, Lilo plugged her iPod into the stereo system. The song "Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride" started playing. Stitch hit the accelerator to max and the ship shot straight up and was nearly at 50,000 feet within seconds, before Stitch took a sharp turn.

Lilo and Stitch were cheering excitingly the whole time. Seconds later, they were skimming the waters along the coast. They past several surfers, who were catching big waves made by cannon ball. The couple waved as they passed Yin and Yang, who in turn, waved back. Stitch took another sharp turn and headed towards Niihau.

They were at the Forbidden Island within moments. As they circled Niihau, Lilo remembered how Her, Stitch, Jumba, and Pleakley came here to get Splodyhead and how Stitch had been bent on destroying Gantu while Lilo knew he was good inside. Of coarse Lilo was right about that. Then Lilo got an idea.

"Stitch, lets go see how Gantu is doing. I heard he is on Earth right now, at his usual spot by the waterfall."

"Ih!"

Stitch turned back and in moments they were over Kauai again. Soon they arrived by the waterfall where Gantu's Ship was and landed a few meters away. Lilo and Stitch jumped out. As the two headed for Gantu's Ship, Stitch turn around and pressed a button on his key ring. Stitch's red cruiser beeped several times, letting him know the alarm was active.

Lilo rang the door bell. Moments later, Angel answered the door. Lilo and the pink experiment hugged each other.

"Lilo, so good to see you!"

Lilo smiled and said, "It is good to see you too. How are Reuben and Kaylia doing?"

As Angel showed Lilo and Stitch in, Angel answered quietly, "Oh, they are doing great. Reuben is taking care of Kaylia, trying to get her to sleep."

Lilo, Stitch, and Angel entered the experiment families living area. Reuben was holding in his arm a baby experiment. She was mainly pink, like Angel, but her chest fur and the fur around her eyes was a tan color like Reuben. Lilo and Stitch looked at the baby and smiled. Lilo asked,

"I wonder what our baby will look like. Will he or she be human-like or experiment-like?"

Stitch shrugged his shoulders and then replied; "Only one way to find out is to have a baby."

Lilo smiled at her boyfriend's statement. Angel exited the kitchen with two cans of soda and gave them to Lilo and Stitch. Reuben looked up and saw the couple.

"Hiya, cuz! Hey Lilo."

Lilo looked at Reuben. "And how are you feeling today, Reuben?"

The tan colored experiment answered, "Couldn't be better. Things have calmed down since Angel finally had Kaylia."

Angel gave Reuben a lick on his face and said, "Well, I will try not to be so mean next time."

Lilo giggled at Angel's comment. Lilo remembered hearing how Reuben was always hiding in various places whenever Angel was in one of her moods. Gantu had told her once that he found Reuben hiding in one of the drawers of Gantu's desk in his ready room on board the BRB. Lilo and Stitch, especially Stitch, can only hope she does not get the same way when she gets pregnant. But one could only hope.

"Well, you survived Angel's mood swings for those five months, so you can be thankful for that. Though I can't promise the same for Stitch when the time comes."

Stitch shuddered in fear. Lilo and Angel both giggled in reaction.

"Don't worry cuz. If you need a place to hide, you come see me."

After talking to Angel and Reuben for about fifteen minutes, Lilo and Stitch dropped by Gantu's quarters and Lilo knocked on the door. Moments later, the 20 foot whale-like alien answered the door.

"Ah, Ambassador Pelekai and Commander Stitch. Nice of you too drop by."

Lilo and Stitch entered Gantu's quarters.

"How does it feel living on Earth again, Captain."

"Everything is the same as I remember it. I felt honored you would want me stationed in the Sol System."

Lilo smiled at Gantu and replied, "I knew you were feeling home sick after being gone for so long. Plus you are one of the best captains the Galactic Alliance has. Oh, and you and Stitch make a very good team."

"Ih! Ih! Meega agree with bujee boo."

Gantu and Stitch smiled at each other and remembered the first time they had worked together in catching Splodyhead. At first, they were determined to destroy one another. Now they were a team, as well as good friends. Lilo watched and smiled as Gantu and Stitch did their secret handshake.

That involved Gantu pulling his blaster on Stitch and said, "Little abomination! I am going to destroy you!" and Stitch pulling out all of his alien appendages and shouting, "Ika Patooka! Nala kweesta!"

After that part, Gantu and Stitch would laugh, return from combat to normal mode, and do various kinds of hand shakes. Lilo burst out laughing. She would never get tired of Gantu and Stitch doing that.

Afterward, Lilo, Stitch, and Gantu were talking about old times from back when Gantu would hunt for the experiments and how Lilo and Stitch would always rescue them to the time when Gantu sided with Lilo and Stitch during the Leroy incident. Gantu once again expressed how grateful he was to Lilo for restoring his captain's rank twice despite working for Hamsterviel in the past. Gantu also mentioned how Reuben would always hide out in his desk drawers whenever Angel was in a bad mood.

After about an hour, Lilo and Stitch left Gantu's Ship and flew away in their car for home. When they got out of the former federation police cruiser at the Pelekai residence, Lilo was stopped by Stitch. He took her to a quiet spot in the woods. Stitch turned to his girlfriend.

"Lilo... meega got something to ask you. But meega not sure how to..."

Lilo kissed Stitch's nose and replied, "Whatever it is, bujee boo, and you should just say it."

Stitch took a deep breath. "Stitch love Lilo since the day we first met. When your love bought me back to life, my love increased. Even when meega was with Angel, Stitch always felt same way for you. When you came to Yuna's and we became bujee boos, Meega felt happier than ever."

Stitch took a knee and pulled out his lower left arm. In his hand was a small box. Stitch opened the box, revealing a beautiful diamond ring. Lilo gasped at the sight as Stitch starred into her eyes.

"Will Lilo... marry... Stitch?"

Lilo thought she could never be happier.

Very loudly she replied, "Yes, Stitch! I have waited for this moment for a long time. Of coarse I will. I will marry you, Stitch!"

Stitch slipped the ring onto Lilo's ring finger and the two shared a long deep passionate kiss which seemed to last for hours. Life for Lilo and Stitch seemed like it could never go bad again.

XXXXXXX

_Fear…_

Getting over her depression after her beloved's death was hard enough. But now she only felt fear.

Sky Black stared at the ceiling in her room. Softly, the tiger-like woman murmured to herself: "I have only one chance. I know it's impossible… But I'll have to try. It's my only hope…"

XXXXXXX

In an unknown location, three robotic drones entered a strong building. They used powerful drug darts to render several human guards unconscious. Using built in tools; the lead drone unlocked a strong door and went into the next room. After using darts on the guards, they worked on freeing an individual from a very small cell. The individual was a white human middle aged male with black hair with grey streaks. Once the door was forced open and the prisoner's bonds were cut, the drones and the former prisoner made their way out of the building. Outside was what appeared to be a small grey spaceship, with a couple more drones.

The individual got into the spaceship, which took off shortly after. The individual's attention was drawn to a large monitor that was hanging from the ceiling. On the monitor was what appeared to be a mutant gerbil wearing a red cape.

"Good evening, Nikolai Petrov. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dr. Jacques von Hamsterviel and I am in need of a new henchman. Someone who I can trust. I have been going through my evil database and have run across your resume." Hamsterviel explained everything that he learned of Nikolai Petrov, his theories for the ultimate weapon, etc. Petrov slowly nodded as Hamsterviel continued. "How soon can you re-start your all-so-perfect project?"

Petrov sighed and spoke in a Russian accent, "First of all, I will need a lab and a place to hide. Also, I need your assurances that neither the Galactic Alliance, nor their puppets in Shadow Squad or this new brigade recently organized will disrupt my work."

Hamsterviel smiled and said, "I know of a perfect place you can work. And I know where you can get the items you will need in order to hide you from the Galactic Alliance's radar. Once you complete the weapon the whole galaxy will fear the name of Dr. Jacques..."

Hamsterviel coughs. "Oh, drat these hairballs!"

Hamsterviel and Petrov began discussing the plan on how to proceed with the operation.

A/N: It's obvious that Sky's hiding something. Guesses are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

OMEGA KUPU TOURIS PURR

CHAPTER 3: FUTURE PLANS, VILLAINOUS PLOTS, A RESCUE IN THE COT

Lilo and Stitch entered the kitchen. Nani, David, Jumba, and Pleakley were already at the table. Nani smiled at the couple as Lilo said, "Good morning everyone."

The others returned the greeting as Lilo and Stitch sat down next to each other. Nani noticed the happy look on her sister face and the diamond ring she was wearing.

"Is there something you two would like to tell us?"

Lilo and Stitch looked at each other. Lilo took her boyfriend's hand and smiled at the family.

"Stitch and I are getting married. He proposed to me yesterday evening."

Nani and Jumba were quick to congratulate the couple while Pleakley began ranting on wanting to be the wedding planner. Nani took David's hand and turned to everyone else.

"There is something we want to announce too. While you two were out yesterday, I was feeling faint. We went to the hospital and found out what was happening. Me and David are having a baby."

Lilo's jaw dropped. "Uh, oh"

Stitch smiled and turned to David. "Naga worry. Stitch protect David from Nani during mood swings."

Jumba let out a laugh while Nani shot a glare at Lilo and Stitch.

"Indeed surfer boy will be needing much protection from bigger girl considering she is being much like 624."

Nani stared daggers at the formerly evil scientist while Lilo and Stitch both rolled over laughing.

David nervously said, "I am sure everything will be ok. She can't get worse than she already is."

Nani whacked David's shoulder. "And just what is that supposed to mean?"

Lilo got off the floor and said, "I think he means that your mood is usually as bad as it could possibly get."

Nani jumped out of her chair. "That's it. I am going to get you, Lilo."

Nani grabbed her sister and tickled her. Lilo laughed uncontrollably before lifting Nani up with one hand.

"Hey! Put me down this instant!"

Lilo smiled. "Get her, Stitch."

Stitch laughed as he pulled out his extra arms and proceeded to tickle Nani. David and Pleakley laughed at the scene. After Lilo and Stitch let Nani go, she glared at David.

"Oh, you're going to get it. I know exactly where you sleep, mister."

David stopped laughing, knowing exactly what Nani was capable of.

Pleakley spoke up. "I... I think I am going to go..."

A glare from Nani told the one-eyed noodle alien to shut up.

Lilo asked, "So, is it a boy or girl?"

"I am only 5 weeks pregnant. It is too soon to tell."

Jumba stood up. "Perhaps Evil Genius can use technology in ship to be finding out."

"Thanks, but let's hold off on that. Knowing you, you might experiment or something."

Everyone laughed at Nani's comment.

Lilo added, "Any experimentation on Nani might be an improvement."

Nani turned to Lilo. "Oh, is that right?"

Lilo backed away from her sister.

"Maybe I should get an upgrade. Then I would be able to restrain you easily once again."

Jumba let out a big laugh and said, "I did that, there would be no escaping for surfer boy from bigger girl's wrath. Hehehe."

David casually replied, "I don't think it..."

David looked up and saw Nani with an evil looking grin.

Lilo thought,_ 'Maybe Nani should get an upgrade. She would also receive an Experiment's lifespan.'_

After breakfast, Lilo and Stitch went to their tree house. The two talked about what kind of wedding to have. Since it was a few months, maybe weeks, before the projected day of First Contact between the United Galactic Federation and planet Earth, Stitch's human disguise might no longer be needed for the big day. Stitch appeared to be in deep thought.

"What is it, bujee boo?"

Stitch looked at his soon to be wife. "Stitch has been wondering if Lilo wanted Meega to ask Jumba about giving meega upgrade."

Lilo looked at Stitch and thought, _'I knew he would bring that up sooner or later. I really don't care if he chooses to remain his natural height, but it would be nice to be at eye level with him again.' _

Lilo took Stitch's hand and said, "Stitch, I will support you with whatever decision you make. I will always love you either way."

Lilo kissed her blue boyfriend on the lips. Stitch returned the kiss and hugged her with all four arms.

"Isa Lilo sure? Right now, meega feel like Scrump without upgrade."

Lilo giggled slightly at Stitch's last comment. "Let's go see Jumba".

Lilo and Stitch talked to Jumba about Stitch's decision. Jumba smiled and replied, "Jumba had a feeling 626 would be wanting upgrade. Evil Genius has already started working on special formula for my experiment. Jumba is quite certain 221 and 631 will be wanting upgrades as well as other slightly smaller little girl and little boy on other island get bigger."

Lilo thought, _'Wow, Jumba sure likes to think ahead.' _

Lilo remembered hearing the good news from Yuna about Sparky confessing his love for her, as well as the fact that her pen pal's son was already dating Naomi. _'I am defiantly inviting those four to the wedding.' _

"It will be taking a little more time to perfect formula, but Jumba will be letting you both know."

Lilo and Stitch looked at each other before turning back to Jumba. Lilo was the first to speak, "Just take your time, Uncle Jumba. Like Stitch said, we just want to have the option available.

Lilo and Stitch both hugged Jumba and thanked him. The couple left the ship, leaving Jumba to his work.

As Lilo and Stitch entered the house, they ran into unexpected guests: Reuben, Angel, and Kaylia.

"Hi Lilo."

Lilo was surprised to see the three experiments.

"Hi. What brings you here?"

Angel smiled at her best friend.

"We just came here to see if the rumor Nosy has been spreading around the island is true."

Lilo looked confused. "Uh... Rumors?"

Angel crossed her arms and made a huge grin.

"You know. The one about Stitch proposing marriage with you."

Lilo and Stitch glanced at each other, before nodding at Angel.

"Well, congratulations you two."

Reuben added, "Capn' G sends you his congrats as well. He is tied up with paperwork, so he couldn't be here right now."

Lilo's cell phone rang and she picked up. On the display screen was Mertle Edmonds with a grin on her face.

"So, what is this I hear about you and Stitch getting engaged to be married?"

Lilo replied, "It is true. When did you find out?"

"Nosy, of course."

Lilo sighed and asked, "How many people know about us anyways?"

Mertle smirked and answered, "Knowing Nosy, I am sure the whole island knows."

Lilo nodded in agreement.

Lilo thought, 'I wonder who we should invite. Obviously no one will be surprised and there are a lot of members of our ohana. Where are we going to have the wedding?'

Stitch noticed Lilo being silent and took her hand. "What's wrong, bujee boo?"

Lilo kissed Stitch and answered, "Nothing. Just figuring out how we are going to plan the big day."

Stitch smiled and replied, "We will figure it out, bujee boo."

Angel spoke up, "Meega can help! Meega know lots about weddings. What do you think, Reuben?"

"I think... I gotta make a sandwich. Hey, cuz. How about a sandwich."

Angel growled at her husband, "We are talking about the future of our two best friends! Now is not the time..."

Lilo rose her hand and interrupted, "Relax. Reuben is right. I am feeling hungry myself. Peanut butter and extra anchovies on mine."

Lilo, Stitch, and Angel went into the kitchen. Angel sat down in Nani's chair with Kaylia, while Reuben started on making lunch.

XXXXXXX

"MOVE GUYS!" Sky Black shouted as Sarina and Erin fell under Darus' target. The COT leader carefully aimed the stun gun she held and grinned when she hit her arch enemy square flat. "Yes!"

Her space phone rang, and a man with a similar appearance to Sky said: "Got the victim freed, Sky." Sky nodded. "Well done. We'll run over his injuries as soon as possible, Uro. Get out of there.

XXXXXX

On another part of Kauai, several drones and alien mercenaries armed themselves. The lead mercenary, a bug-like alien kind of similar to a Xindi Insectoid, was twirling his plasma rifle impatiently. A second mercenary, a dinosaur-like alien paced around the room. The third was the same species as the second. They turned their attention to Petrov who just entered the room.

"Are we ready, men?"

The bug-like mercenary replied, "We have been ready for nearly an hour."

Petrov loaded his plasma rifle and said, "This operation will take precise timing. First we have to obtain equipment we need before we can establish a base of operations."

"Why don't we set up our base first? And when am I getting paid?" asked the bug-like mercenary.

Petrov sighed deeply and said, "My client informed me that without the equipment we need, it will take longer to work on the project and we run the risk of interference by Galactic Alliance forces. As for your payment, you already received 50 percent."

The mercenary scowled as the three readied their weapons.

Petrov's team landed at the waterfall near Gantu's ship. After the three mercenaries disembarked, the ship carrying Petrov left the area. Inside Gantu's Ship, Captain Gantu was filling out paperwork. It had been quiet since Reuben took his family to congratulate Lilo and Stitch. Nosy had showed up that morning, blabbing the news that Lilo and Stitch were engaged. Gantu wished he could have gone to, but work never ceases for a captain in the Galactic Armada. As Gantu was working on the report on the construction of a small outpost on Mars, the doorbell rang.

"Oh blitznak. Who could that be?"

Gantu left his office and took the elevator down. Moments later, Gantu answered the door. The sight of the bug-like alien caused Gantu to reach for his blaster.

"You! I thought I finished you at..."

A plasma bolt from the second mercenary knocked Gantu out. As the two dinosaur-like mercenaries began ransacking the ship, the bug-like alien kneeled beside Gantu.

"It will take more than a fish face like you to stop me."

The lead mercenary got up and entered the elevator with the other two mercenaries. The three arrived on the second level. As they exited the elevator, they fired several plasma blasts into the bulkhead and computer consoles. The lead mercenary ordered the other two to gather equipment and intelligence needed for the operation. The mercenaries gathered up several items, including Gantu's laptop, a stack of classified documents, a cache of weapons, and Reuben's stereo system. The lead mercenary took a pickle out of Reuben's refrigerator, stuffed it into a plasma rifle, pulled the trigger, and tossed the rifle next to the reactor.

The lead mercenary ordered the others to move out and called for pickup. As the mercenaries exited Gantu's Ship, their transport landed nearby. Within a minute, the mercenaries boarded the transport. Inside Gantu's Ship, the plasma rifle finally overloaded. A large green plasma explosion erupted throughout the room. Seconds later, the entryway, the port-side engine, and the cockpit exploded, lighting up the area with green light and smoke.

Petrov congratulated the mercenaries and discussed possible location for establishing a base. Just than, a large monitor hanging from the ceiling turned on, revealing Dr. Hamsterviel.

"So, how's it going?"

Petrov turned to the video phone and replied, "Phase One has been completely successful. We are ready to begin with the next part of our plan, Dr. Hamsterwheel."

"Hamsterviel! It is Hamsterviel! The plan had better work. I have already had to deal with many failing failures before. Keep me updated with your progress."

Hamsterviel hung up before Petrov could say anything else. Petrov sighed and turned on the display. On the screen was a map of the Hawaiian Islands.

"Now to find a suitable location for a new lab and hideout." _'Just like old times.'_

Soon, Petrov smiled as he looked at the display.

"This spot will be perfect. It is isolated, primitive, and right under their noses."

After ordering the ship to set a course, Petrov and the mercenaries began going over the plans on how to proceed with the next phase of the operation.

A/N: Don't have much to say about this one.


	4. Chapter 4

OMEGA KUPU

CHAPTER 4: PREPARATIONS AND MYSTRIES

Lilo and Stitch were in the rooftop dome discussing their wedding plans. When they were discussing possible locations for the ceremony, Lilo's space cell rang. Lilo looked at her phone and saw that the caller was Captain Gantu. She pushed the answer button.

"Aloha." The appearance of Gantu caused Lilo's smile to drop. Gantu was covered in dirt and had several burn marks on him.

"Captain, what happened to you?"

Gantu slowly answered, "I was ambushed and my ship has been damaged?"

Stitch quickly asked, "Who did this?"

"Someone I thought to be dead for a long time."

Lilo asked with concern, "Are you still in danger?"

Gantu shook his head. Lilo placed her hands on either side of her head and sighed.

"Stitch, go to Jumba's ship and let him know what happened. I will let Nani know what's happening and wait for you by the car."

Stitch nodded and rode the elevator down. Lilo turned to Captain Gantu.

"Be on alert in case they return. Reuben, Stitch, and myself will be over as soon as possible."

Gantu gave an acknowledging nod to Lilo before the two cut communications. Lilo walked up to the wall next to the bed and put her finger on the pad on the wall.

"Open weapons locker, authorization Pelekai 5-4-3-1-7."

A large portrait of her and Stitch opened up, revealing various weapons. Included were several plasma blasters, various blaster ammo packs and knives. Lilo grabbed several plasma blasters and various ammo packs.

"Close safe."

The portrait closed back up as Lilo rode the lift down from the dome.

She went to the kitchen where Nani, Angel, and Kaylia were.

"Nani, something has happened. Stitch and I are going to Gantu's Ship. Arm yourself and stay alert. We will be back in a bit."

Nani nodded in acknowledgment and replied, "I will. Be careful, Lilo."

As Lilo left, she said, "Don't worry, I will be okay."

Lilo stepped out the front door as her and Stitch's car pulled up. Reuben was in the red vehicle as well.

"Let's get going, Stitch," said Lilo as she jumped in the former police vehicle. Stitch hit the accelerator.

Reuben quietly said," I sure hope we make it in time. G is like a brother to me."

Lilo put her hand on her friends shoulder and replied, "It will be ok, Reuben. Gantu has excellent endurance."

Soon, the small red space craft arrived at the waterfall where Gantu's Ship was. Lilo was horrified at the smoke coming from the ship and one of the engines was completely demolished. After the former federation police cruiser landed, Lilo, Stitch, and Reuben drew out their blasters. The three ran into Gantu's Ship. They entered the cargo hold, which had been completely demolished. Stitch activated his night vision and began scanning the room.

Suddenly, a voice yelled, "Hold it!"

Lilo, Stitch, and Reuben turned to the source of the voice. It was Captain Gantu.

"Oh... I umm… I'm sorry Ambassador."

Lilo ran up to Gantu and hugged him. "Thank goodness you're alright."

Stitch asked, "Who did this to you?"

"A very dangerous criminal. His name is Rew'Ghar. From what I can tell, he emptied out my database, stole several classified documents, and emptied out my weapons locker."

Lilo was shocked. "He must be planning something big."

Reuben stormed into the room and yelled, "That jerk even took my stereo system!"

Lilo continued, "Captain, we must figure out exactly what he is up to. What ever it is, it is big. And it can't be good."

Captain Gantu nodded. "I agree. However, my ship's computer, navigation, and primary communications system have been destroyed."

"Does the two-man shuttle still work?" asked Lilo.

"There are several scorch marks from the explosion, but yes."

"Very well, Captain. Reuben, you go with Gantu. Stitch and I will meet you back at the house."

"You got it Lilo," said Reuben as he and Captain Gantu got into the two-man shuttle.

Lilo and Stitch left what was left of Gantu's Ship.

"Hamsterviel, nala kweesta! Meega nota Gerbil Boy is behind this," growled Stitch as he jumped into the red police cruiser.

Lilo got in next to her boyfriend. "We must contact the Grand Councilwoman as soon as we get home. If Hamsterviel is behind this, our whole ohana can be in danger."

"Ih," replied Stitch as he buckled his seat belt.

Lilo and Stitch drove away, leaving Stormy and Yin to finish off putting the fire. At the same time, the two-man shuttle rose up from Gantu's Ship, and followed the ex-federation police cruiser. Reuben put his hand on Gantu's arm.

"I am sorry I was not there to protect you G"

Gantu replied assuredly, "Don't be sorry. It was a good thing you and your family were not here. Rew'Ghar is very dangerous."

The two spacecraft arrived at the Pelekai residence. Lilo jumped out of the red cruiser and ran into the house. Nani and Angel looked up as Lilo walked up to them.

"Nani, Captain Gantu will be here soon."

Nani nodded in acknowledgment as Angel asked, "Gaba happened, Lilo."

"Someone attacked Gantu and destroyed his ship. It is a good thing you and Kaylia decided to visit when you did."

Angel was shocked. Her home was lost and her "brother"-in-law nearly died. "Gaba did this?"

Stitch and Reuben came in the house as Lilo answered, "Gantu seems to know him. We are about to call the Grand Councilwoman now."

Angel nodded as Reuben hugged her. Nani went to her and David's room to talk to her husband. Lilo and Stitch rode the elevator to the rooftop dome.

Once in the dome, Lilo promptly said, "Ohana Command Mode. Authorization Pelekai, Wasp Mummies 5-8-2-5-8."

Several sections of the wall rotated, revealing various computer panels and displays. A large monitor came out of the ceiling and part of the floor opened. A desk with a high tech computer built in rose up from the opening. Lilo sat in her chair that came with the desk. Besides the computer, several items were stored in the desk. Included various classified documents from Area 51 provided by Cobra, as well as secret operations of the CIA and the Galactic Alliance.

"Contact the Grand Councilwoman."

While Lilo waited for the Grand Councilwoman to pick up, Lilo brought up the files on Rew'Ghar. A file opened up, along with a picture of Rew'Ghar.

"Hello, ugly."

The Grand Councilwoman appeared on the monitor hanging on the ceiling.

"Yes, Ambassador Pelekai."

Lilo said in a serious tone, "Captain Gantu was attacked."

The Grand Councilwoman's face was one of concern. "Do you know who was behind it?"

Lilo pressed a few keys and pushed send.

"Gantu says his name is Rew'Ghar."

The Grand Councilwoman's face took a more pale shade of grey.

"That... That is impossible. He was killed when Gantu destroyed his ship years ago."

"Well, he's not. He stole weapons, classified documents, and other various items before blowing up Gantu's Ship."

The Grand Councilwoman's jaw dropped, "Captain Gantu... Reuben..."

A voice replied, "I am still alive."

It was Gantu, whose face could be seen in the window.

"And so is Reuben, Angel, and Kaylia were here when it happened."

The Grand Councilwoman sighed in relief.

"What do you know about Rew'Ghar," asked Lilo.

The Grand Councilwoman said, "Many years ago, a band of mercenaries raid several worlds throughout the Federation. Their leader, Rew'Ghar, was very ruthless. He caused a lot of chaos for the council. It is rumored that he even operated in the Sol System a little over ten years ago. His last brutal act involved an attempted attack on Turo. Captain?"

Captain Gantu cleared his throat and said, "Fortunately, we received intelligence about the impending attack. The Big Red Battleship was sent with two other Galactic Alliance ships. We intercepted Rew'Ghar ship. After he refused to surrender, I gave the order to destroy the ship. Since then, we have heard nothing about Rew'Ghar. At least not until now anyway."

Just then, the computer said, "Call coming in from…"

Another voice said, "Cobra Bubbles."

Lilo picked up, revealing Cobra Bubbles on the second monitor.

"Cobra."

The bald African American said, "Lilo, something has happened last night and you may be in danger. A very dangerous man escaped from one of our facilities last night."

Lilo thought, 'Not another problem.' Lilo asked, "Who is it?"

"His name is Nikolai Petrov. He is an ex-KGB agent and was top scientist who worked on Omega. The very same one Major Markinson captured in Baghdad in '98."

Lilo was puzzled. "Why would a former spy from a country that doesn't even exist anymore be such a threat to me?"

Cobra froze for several moments before continuing. "Lilo, there are times when things are not what they seem. But, right now, the important thing is to keep a clear head."

Lilo knew Cobra was hiding something. "Well, it appears we have two problems. A bug-like alien mercenary named Rew'Ghar attacked Gantu's Ship."

Both Cobra and the Grand Councilwoman appeared to be very concerned.

Lilo noticed this and asked,

"What is it?"

Cobra said, "There is a possibility that Rew'Ghar may be working with Petrov. The combination of tactics and security footage showing the escape also reveals that Dr. Hamsterviel may be involved. Plus a several years ago, they…"

Cobra stopped talking. Lilo thought, 'What is going on. Wait a minute… Several years ago?'

Lilo asked, "Are you saying they worked together in the past?"

Cobra did not answer and the Grand Councilwoman was just as quiet. Lilo was getting impatient.

"Computer, look up all references of joint operations between Rew'Ghar and Nikolai Petrov."

Cobra said, "Lilo… don't"

Lilo thought, _'Now I know he's hiding something and I am going to find out what it is.' _

Soon, Lilo found what she was looking for. There were several references on Omega during the mid-nineties and something called the Shadow Purge.

Lilo asked, "Is that how Petrov was so close to perfecting Omega?"

Cobra nodded and said, "That is affirmative."

Lilo asked, "Why would you want to keep files on Omega development away from me when I was already knew about it anyways?"

Cobra did a slight jerking of his neck, making a crack sound. Lilo clicked on the file marked "Shadow Purge." Lilo could not find anything under that file. It was just a scattering of computer symbols.

"What is wrong with the 'Shadow Purge' file?"

Cobra replied, "We had a computer error several years ago. The several of our files were lost."

Lilo did not buy it, but decided to let it go for now. The file likely had something to do with Nikolai's project. Right now, stopping Petrov and Rew'Ghar was the top priority.

Lilo said, "Very well. Let's just focus on stopping those two."

Cobra and the Grand Councilwoman nodded.

The Grand Councilwoman then said, "As for Dr. Hamsterviel, I shall increase the security checks to make sure he is not causing any problems."

Lilo nodded as Cobra said, "Lilo, remember. The top priority is to stop Petrov and Rew'Ghar before they can fulfill their plans. No matter what you may hear, you must keep a clear head and focus on the mission."

Lilo rose an eyebrow and said, "Very well. First, we must know where he is going to strike. Stitch, I want you to notify all members of the 'Ohana Onipa'a Brigade in Kauai to keep alert. I will contact Yuna to have her let Sparky, Naomi, and the other cousins in Izayoi know to do the same."

XXXXX

"How are you feeling?" Sky asked the young Turian on the bed. He was turtle like, had red hair coming up to his shoulders, and had grey eyes. "Fine, thanks to you, miss." He replied. "I thought I was a goner." Sky noticed that he was speaking perfect English. "Have you been on Earth for awhile?"

"My father was Turian, but my mother was human, miss." He explained. "Please drop the formality." Sky said. "You can call me Sky." "My name is August. August Harper." He returned. Sky smiled warmly. "Welcome to Black Mansion." Suddenly, Sky's phone rang. She answered. "What is it now?"

"Miss Black, we have got another problem." The Grand Councilwoman said. "We would require you assistance." "What is it?" Sky tiredly asked. "I'm afraid an old enemy has returned." The Grand Councilwoman said, before explaining what had happened. Sky's eyes widen. "Are you sure?'

"Positive." The Grand Councilwoman replied. "Will you help?" "If I don't, my name isn't Sky Black." After hanging up, Sky turned to August. "I'm afraid I'll have to leave you in my brother's care. Something's come up…"

XXXXX

Meanwhile, Rew'Ghar's ship landed in the mountains of Niihau Island. Moments later, the ramp was lowered and Nikolai Petrov exited the ship. He was followed by Rew'Ghar and the other two mercenaries. Several robot drones exited the ship as well. Nikolai looked through his binoculars at the nearby village.

"This island shall be our base. However, we must make sure the residents are kept quiet. They still live like they did before the colonial days, but they could still present a problem."

Rew'Ghar cocked his plasma blaster and laughed. Nikolai saw this and continued, "Remember, we need every occupant in the village alive so we have hostages."

Rew'Ghar muttered several curses in his alien tongue. Nikolai sent the drones to establish a perimeter around the village. Nikolai and the mercenaries headed straight for the village.

Several minutes later, Rew'Ghar fired several shots at the ground near one of the villagers. The other two mercenaries were busy rounding up everyone in the village. Nikolai Petrov watched as his men did their work. The village chief was dragged before Nikolai by one of the dinosaur-like mercenaries.

"Greetings. My name is Nikolai Petrov. You and your people will be detained while I work on a special project of mine. Cooperate, and everyone will be released once we have achieved our goals. Resist, and your people will suffer the consequences. Take him away."

The mercenary led the chief away as Nikolai pulled out his space cell phone. He pressed a button, revealing Dr. Hamsterviel.

"What? Why are you calling me during my power nap?"

Nikolai smirked and said, "We have secured a site to use as a base. The local residence have been subdued and are now our hostages."

Hamsterviel made an evil smile and said, "Oh, that is good. You are doing even better than fish-face did when he worked for me. I should have hired you from the very beginning."

Nikolai formed a big smile and replied, "I shall get started on working on the project immediately. I shall keep you informed of my progress."

Hamsterviel and Nikolai cut communications as a drone arrived with two villagers who tried to escape.

"Rew'Ghar, you keep the natives quiet. I will need one of your men to assist me in establishing the lab."

Nikolai and one of the mercenaries returned to the ship to start gathering the equipment needed for constructing the lab.


	5. Chapter 5

OMEGA KUPU

CHAPTER 5: LILO & STITCH MEET JOSHUA & NOAMI

A/N: Back and booming! Anyhow, here's chapter 5.

Stitch had returned to the house and went up to the rooftop dome. Lilo was still asleep since she was up half the night meeting with several top Galactic, CIA, and FSB officials discussing their plans on stopping Hamsterviel. Stitch walked up to Lilo and kissed her briefly on the lips before lying down.

Lilo turned to Stitch and softly asked, "Hey bujee boo. What time is it?"

Stitch looked at his watch and said, "It is about 3:15."

Lilo slowly sat up and said, "It is almost the time that Yuna and the others will be teleported over."

Stitch nodded and got out of bed. Lilo and Stitch rode the elevator down and went into the living room. Nani was sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hi Nani. Me and Stitch are going to Jumba's ship." Nani nodded as Lilo and Stitch left the house.

Lilo and Stitch arrived in Jumba's ship. They found the formerly evil scientist in his lab.

"Hey, Uncle Jumba."

Jumba turned to face the couple. "Ah. Little girl and 626. You are being just in time."

Lilo asked, "Yuna is ready then?"

"Yes. Other little girl has informed me that Experiments 221 and 631 are with her now and ready for teleportation."

Lilo nodded and Jumba pressed several buttons on the teleportation unit. A soft humming noise was heard. Lilo and Stitch looked at each other. Stitch was happy that Yuna was coming over again, though he wished it were under different circumstances. Suddenly, a beeping noise was heard. Jumba quickly looked at the display. "What? According to this, another life form is being teleported along with other little girl, 221, and 631."

Lilo walked up next to Jumba and asked, "Who is it?"

"Evil Genius is not knowing. Here they come now."

Yuna and Sparky materialized on the teleporter pad. The other two were another human and an experiment. The experiment looked similar to Angel, except her fur was green and she had a black and light blue colored Yin Yang symbol on her chest. The human was a young blonde haired boy with blue eyes and wearing blue jeans and maroon colored t-shirt. The boy was holding onto the green experiment. The green experiment turned to face the boy, with a shock on her face.

The boy said, "Uh... Hi Naomi."

Naomi could not believe her eyes. "Naga... Naga! Meega told bujee boo to stay safe!"

Yuna was just as shocked. She walked up to the boy and yelled, "Joshua Patrick Sinclair! We told you to stay at the house!"

Joshua turned to Yuna and replied, "I don't care! I am going with you!"

Naomi turned Joshua to face her. "Naga! Too dangerous."

Joshua put his hands on Naomi's shoulders and said, "That is exactly why I am going with you. I want to protect you."

Naomi lightly shook her boyfriend's shoulders and said, "Naga. Bujee boo not designed for fighting. Bujee boo must go back."

Yuna nodded in agreement and started dialing her cell phone. Joshua quickly moved to stop Yuna, but Naomi stopped him.

"Naga. Bujee boo must let Yuna send you back."

Lilo walked up to the four and said, "Relax, I am sure there is nothing wrong with him staying here with us."

Naomi looked at Yuna, who had put her cell phone away. Obviously, Yuna agreed with this idea. Lilo kneeled down next to Joshua and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hi Joshua. My name…"

Lilo was interrupted when a green furred hand quickly swiped her hand from Joshua's shoulder. The green experiment stood between Lilo and Joshua and growled at Lilo.

"Naga touch my bujee boo!"

Lilo backed away from Joshua and Naomi. Jumba let out a big laugh as he said, "Hmm, seems that 631 thinks you want to steal little boy from her. Obviously she is being very possessive of little boy and gets jealous very easily, exactly as evil genius anticipated."

Lilo shot a glare at Jumba and thought, 'You meant programmed her'. Lilo looked at Naomi and said, "Um, you don't have to worry. I am not trying to steal Joshua from you."

Naomi glared at Lilo suspiciously. Lilo turned to Stitch and pulled him in for a kiss. Naomi just stared at them, her suspicion going down.

Joshua turned Naomi and said, "Naomi, just because another girl wants to be my friend does not mean she is trying to steal me from you. And even if someone tried, I would not go with them. I love you too much."

Joshua kissed Naomi for several minutes. Lilo walked up to Naomi. The green female experiment looked up at Lilo and said, "Meega soka."

Lilo smiled at Naomi and said, "That's ok." Lilo turned to Joshua to introduce herself. "My name is Lilo Pelekai. We only spoke a few times, but your father and I go way back."

Joshua smiled at Lilo and said, "Yeah I know. At night, he would always tell stories about you hunting alien experiments and saving the galaxy from a space gerbil. Of course, I thought they were just stories until I met Naomi."

Lilo slowly approached Joshua and turned to Naomi, who nodded. Lilo gave Joshua a hug and said, "It is good to finally meet you. Your father told me a lot about you."

Lilo smiled at Joshua and turned back to Naomi. "Don't worry about Joshua. He can stay at the house during the mission. I am sure Henry won't object to that."

Naomi and Yuna looked at each other and then nodded at Lilo in agreement. Naomi then used one of her antennae to pull Joshua in for a kiss. "Meega soka for yelling at you, bujee boo." Joshua kissed his girlfriend back. "It's ok." The couple hugged each other.

A couple of hours later, everyone agreed to have pizza that night. Since there were so many people, Nani, David, Jumba, and Pleakley were the only ones at the table. Lilo, Stitch, Yuna, Sparky, Joshua, and Naomi ate in the living room. Angel, Reuben, and Kaylia ate in the guest room they were staying in. Gantu, Dmitrii, and Cobra ate at the picnic table. (There were a lot of pizzas!) Everyone caught up on old times.

Joshua and Naomi told the others about how they met. Joshua told Lilo about how Yuna had brought him Naomi's experiment pod mistaking it for a green marble, how she came into Joshua's life, the way she would always fight for him, and the day they fell in love.

Yuna and Sparky told the others about how Sparky became close friends after Stitch returned home with Lilo and about how they realized they were in love.

Lilo and Stitch told the others about how they met at the pound, how Lilo was rescued from Gantu, how Lilo's love for Stitch had brought Stitch back after he died for several moments, the experiment hunt, how they were so afraid of their feelings for each other that they each tried to brush away those feeling by seeing other people, the day they reunited on Stitch's birthday, the day they confessed their love, the Haloran Incident, and the day Stitch proposed to Lilo.

After dinner, everyone had decided to get some sleep. Due to the large number of guests, Nani and David decided to stay at the Birds of Paradise Hotel that night. Jumba and Pleakley slept in their quarters on board their ship. Reuben, Angel, and Kaylia slept in the first guest bedroom. Yuna and Sparky slept in Jumba and Pleakley's room. Joshua and Naomi slept in Nani and David's room. Lilo and Stitch of course slept in their rooftop dome as always. While everyone here slept peacefully, there were those out there that were not.

New York:

"Move it people." Sky Black directed her men to her ship.

"Why so early?" Angelo, one of her men, yawns. Sky shoots a death glare at him, shutting him up. "Because Turo, and possibly the rest of the galaxy, is in grave danger." "It always is." A female member groans.

"What's that miss Alex?"

"Nothin, miss."

"Good."

A male bridge officer rushed up to Sky. "We're ready for take off, Miss Black." "Excellent." Sky said. "You're clear for launch. I hope you don't mess it up…again." The male quickly nodded before leaving, shouting that they were clear to other COT members.

Elsewhere:

Back at Petrov's secret lab on Niihau, Nikolai Petrov was still working on his project. He was upset that yet another simulation failed. 'If only those fools in Shadow Squad did not shred my documents! I'd have that...'

The video phone beeped and revealed Dr. Hamsterviel. "So, how's it going?"

Petrov looked up from his computer at the video phone and said, "I am almost done."

Hamsterviel immediately shouted, "Almost done! You said "Almost" last night! You told me that the weapon would be ready this morning. But do I have my all-so-powerful weapon. Have I managed to escape from this imprisoning prison? NO! You..."

Petrov jumped from his chair and yelled, "I am trying, sir! It's just those idiots have destroyed all my work and shredded the documents!"

Hamsterviel asked, "Oh? Did they "shred" your all-so-puny human brain too? NO! Therefore the documents are locked inside that grey mass in your head where your brain is supposed to be! Until you get me results, I will call you every hour on the hour until you do!"

Hamsterviel abruptly hung up. "In the days of Stalin, you would be dead!" yelled Petrov as he poured himself a glass of vodka and drank it down. After that, he threw the glass. It shattered against the wall as Petrov sat back down at his computer and muttered several curses in Russian as he sifted through his files.

Moments later, Rew'Ghar entered the lab. "All villagers remain accounted for. There have been two escaped attempts, but they were caught and returned by the drones."

Petrov waved his hand in dismissively as he started preparing for another simulation._ 'Hopefully this next one will show more promise.'_

A/N: And that wraps it up!


	6. Chapter 6

OMEGA KUPU TOURIS PURR

Chapter 6: Morning Meetings

A/N: Yay! I'm back! And here's chapter 6 of my installment.

_Stitch was running through the rocky terrain of Niihau Island and soon entered the village where Lilo had gone earlier. He found himself drawn into a makeshift structure built from material not from the island. The blue experiment drew his plasma blaster and ran into the structure. The corridor seemed to go on forever. He ran for what seemed like hours. _

_Soon he arrived in what appeared to be a lab. He began stiffing around the room. His ears perked up when he heard noises coming from the corner. Stitch approached the source of the noise and spotted two individuals. He recognized them immediately from the computer images in the rooftop dome: Nikolai Petrov and Rew'Ghar. Stitch growled and pointed his blasters at the two villains. _

_"Naga move! What did you do with Lilo?" _

_Nikolai put his hands in the air and stuttered, "Please... Please... We surrender. Please don't let her hurt us." _

_Stitch was puzzled by what Nikolai had said. "Where is Lilo?" _

_Rew'Ghar had both sets of his insectoid hands up and pleaded, "Please... We will go with you. Just don't let her see us." Stitch was taken back by the behavior of the fugitives. 'What could have them so scared?.' thought Stitch._

_Suddenly a familiar voice said, "Ah, well done bujee bu. You found them." _

_Stitch spun around and saw Lilo. She was holding a plasma rifle, dressed in camo pants and a green t-shirt. "Bujee bu, I thought you were..." _

_Lilo walked past Stitch and said, "I'm still here." _

_The Hawaiian teen aimed the plasma rifle at Nikolai and Rew'Ghar. The two fugitives turned pale and pleaded, "Please, don't. We surrender!" _

_Lilo just smirked and said, "I am afraid it is a little too late for that. The time has come for you to pay for what you did."_

_Stitch just stared at his girlfriend. "Gaba bujee bu doing?" _

_Lilo glanced back and said, "Giving these pathetic blitznakin' scum what they deserve." _

_Stitch could not believe what Lilo had just told him. He walked up to his girlfriend and put his hand on her rifle. "Naga. They surrendered and the Grand Councilwoman wants them alive." _

_Lilo responded by yanking the weapon away from Stitch and yelled, "You stay out of my way! Or you can join them!" _

_Stitch's jaw just dropped. He was shocked by what his own beloved Lilo had just said to him. Lilo aimed the rifle at Rew'Ghar and said, "Aloha... as in good bye!" _

_Stitch quickly snatched the rifle from Lilo's hand and said, "Naga! They are unarmed prisoners. You can't..." Lilo cut Stitch off by pulling a dagger out and thrusting it towards Stitch's heart. Right when the blade made contact, everything went completely white._

In the waking world, Stitch woke up screaming. Moments later, he was silenced by a hand covering his mouth. He looked over and saw it was Lilo. Realizing it was just a dream, he slowly calmed down. Stitch was back in the rooftop dome and the mission had not yet begun. Lilo hugged Stitch tightly.

"What was it about Stitch?" asked Lilo with a concerned voice.

Stitch looked at his girlfriend and slowly replied, "It was about the mission. Bad guys surrendered."

Lilo stared into Stitch's large black eyes and said, "Why would you wake up screaming?" Stitch looked at his girlfriend that he had loved since shortly after they first met. "Lilo decided to kill them... Stitch tried to stop you... Bujee bu used knife to stab Stitch..."

Stitch could not hold himself back anymore and began weeping. Lilo hugged her blue boyfriend tightly. "It's ok, bujee bu. It was just a bad dream."

Stitch continued hugging the Hawaiian teen as he said, "But... Bad dream of badness returning and badness really returned."

The reminder of that event brought tears to Lilo's eyes. She remembered when Stitch was acting very bad again and how she yelled at him and banished him to the tree house. The very next day, that same badness actually caused him to lose his life. Even to this day, Lilo still felt terrible guilt about shunning Stitch when he need her the most. But she also remembered that one event started a chain reaction that led to the two of them falling in love. Lilo kissed Stitch on the lips, trying to cheer her boyfriend up. It worked.

A few moments later, Lilo took Stitch's hand and said, "Let's go get some breakfast." Stitch looked at his girlfriend and asked, "Coconut cake... and coffee?" Lilo giggled and said, "Sure, bujee bu."

The couple rode the elevator from the dome and walked down the hall. They heard voices coming from the kitchen. "But, I want to have a cupcake."

"Naga. Cupcakes not breakfast food. Bujee boo must eat healthy." Lilo and Stitch walked into the kitchen and saw Joshua and Naomi arguing. Joshua tried to grab a chocolate cupcake from Naomi. "Come on. I hate oatmeal! I want a cupcake." Naomi put the dessert item in the refrigerator and said, "Naga. Bujee bu must eat oatmeal." Joshua just crossed his arms and huffed.

They were interrupted by Lilo and Stitch giggling at them. "Having disagreements?"

Joshua looked up at Lilo and said, "Yeah. Naomi won't let me have a chocolate cupcake for breakfast."

Naomi spoke up, "Ih. Bujee bu's father say naga dessert for breakfast."

Lilo giggled as she went into fridge to get some orange juice. Lilo looked at the chocolate cupcake with sprinkles and said, "We didn't have that cupcake before."

Naomi's jaw dropped at what she heard. "Gaba?"

Stitch snatched the cupcake from Lilo's hand and gobbled it down. Naomi glared at Joshua and asked, "Hmmm. Where is bujee bu's stash?"

Joshua slowly shook his head and said, "Umm... I don't know what you are talking about."

Naomi grabbed Joshua's hand and said, "Meega be the judge of that."

Joshua groaned as Naomi went through his pockets. As Naomi reached into Joshua's coat pocket, she said, "Ah ha!" Naomi pulled out a chocolate bar and a bag of Cheetos from the pocket. "Gaba this?"

Joshua just grunted and said, "Ummm... I did not put that there..." Naomi smirked at her boyfriend and said, "Ajibba. Give meega backpack, bujee bu." Joshua tried to pull away, but Naomi stopped him, turned him around, and removed his backpack.

Joshua just pouted as Naomi went through his bag. The green furred experiment grinned as she pulled out a package of donuts, another bag of Cheetos, a bag of marshmallows, and a large bag of skittles.

"Gaba did your father and meega say about junk food?"

Joshua could not believe that Naomi had already discovered his stash. He bowed his head and said, "Junk food is not good for me."

Naomi nodded her head and said, "This is the third time this week meega catch bujee bu sneaking junk food. Meega going to have to do something about it."

Joshua looked at Naomi and slowly said, "Umm, what do you mean?" Naomi gave an evil grin as three spikes appeared on her back and her extra arms came out.

"No...no...noooo."

"Ih,. Ih, IH!"

Joshua screamed and tried to run from the kitchen, only for both of Naomi's antennae to grab him and pull him back to her. "Meega warned bujee bu what would happen if you tried to trick meega again."

Naomi dragged Joshua to the table and sat him down in the chair in front of the bowl of oatmeal. After that, Naomi wrapped her antennae around Joshua so he could not get away. She then grabbed the spoon and used it to scoop up some oatmeal from the bowl.

"Open up bujee bu." Joshua just shook his head. Naomi just shook her head and said, "Okie taka, Joshua asked for it." The green experiment used her upper left hand to open her boyfriend's mouth and said, "Here it comes."

Lilo and Stitch just rolled over laughing as Naomi forced Joshua to eat the oatmeal. Stitch whispered in Lilo's ear, "And meega thought Angel was control freak. Hehehehe." Her boyfriend's comment made Lilo laugh even more.

As Naomi was dealing with Joshua, Lilo poured herself and Stitch a bowl of cereal. As the couple sat down, they heard Joshua say, "Hey, can I have some?" Naomi just shook her head and said, "Naga. chocolate powdered puffs still junk food." Joshua just grunted as Naomi scooped up more oatmeal.

After breakfast, everyone went to the living room to watch TV. Right as they sat down, the door bell rang. Lilo got right back up and walked over to the door.

As she opened the door, a voice said, "Hey Weirdlo."

It was Mertle, Yuki, Teresa, Elena, and Victoria. Lilo glared at Mertle as she continued, "I see you still have the riffraff living with you." Yuki, Teresa, and Elena simultaneously said, "Yeeaaaah."

After a few moments, all of the girls laughed. Each one took turns hugging Lilo as Stitch rolled over laughing. As Lilo's friends were all congratulating her about her engagement with Stitch, Joshua walked up to the girls. Mertle was the first to notice him.

"Oh, hi there. My name is Mertle Edmonds and these are my friends: Yuki, Teresa, Elena, and Victoria." The other girls waved at the boy and simultaneously said, "Hi."

Joshua waved back as Mertle asked his name. However, before Joshua could answer, Naomi stepped up to the girls and growled, "Hey! Stay away from bujee bu!"

This startled all the girls. Lilo giggled and said, "Oh, these are my friends Joshua and Naomi. They came over from Izayoi yesterday." Lilo put her hand on Naomi's shoulder and said, "They just wanted to talk to him, not try to steal him." Lilo looked at the other girls and mouthed the words, 'She's very possessive'. Mertle and the others giggled slightly and nodded.

Joshua however was not smiling. "Naomi, why do you have to be like this?"

The young boy ran out of the room crying. Naomi just slapped her hand on her forehead and muttered, "Chuta! Meega did it again."

Naomi walked out of the room to go and find Joshua. Moments later, Yuna and Sparky entered the room. The young Japanese girl asked, "What was with the shouting?"

Lilo replied, "Oh, Naomi got aggressive with my friends, thinking they come to steal Joshua. Joshua got upset and took off from the room." Yuna nodded and said, "I see. Don't worry, she'll be able to cheer him up. She always does."

After everyone gave each other their morning greeting, they all sat down in the living room. Eventually, Joshua and Naomi entered the living room to join the others. Naomi turned Joshua towards her and said, "Meega soka." for the third time.

Joshua hugged his girlfriend and said, "It's ok, bujee bu."

Lilo and Yuna smiled at the couple. Lilo leaned towards Yuna and whispered, "It's good to see Naomi is trying to loosen up. You know, I believe those two have a future together."

Yuna nodded in agreement as she watched Joshua and Naomi sit down on the couch. The couple kissed for several moments as the girls watched and smiled.

Naomi turned to the girls and said, "Meega soka for behaving like that."

The others completely understood why Naomi was being aggressive and were quick to accept her apology.

Naomi looked at Joshua and said, "Meega so soka for making it so hard for Joshua to have achi-baba's. It's okie taka to make achi-baba's. Meega trust you." The two hugged one another again.

Afterwards, Joshua and Naomi told Mertle and the other girls about their lives in Izayoi. Joshua told them about how Naomi came into his life, how she defended him from Penny and Kenny, the day they confessed their feelings for each other, the way she helped him cheer up after his father went to fight, and so many other things. Naomi told the girls about how she awoke the very first time in the same room as Joshua and fell in love with him very quickly. She told them about the way she would always beat Joshua in any strategy game no matter how much of an advantage he started out with. Mertle was reminded of her old self when Joshua and Naomi had brought up Penny. Victoria was amazed that Naomi fell in love so quickly.

Mertle told Joshua and Naomi how she first met Lilo and Stitch, the way she always treated her bad before becoming her friend, about how Lilo helped set up her and Keoni, the Haloran Incident, etc.

Victoria told the couple about how she met Lilo and became her first human friend, the time she thought Snooty was a vampire out for her blood, realizing he was chasing her only because of her allergies, how sad her and Snooty were when Stitch had to leave for several years, how happy she was that Stitch had returned, and how her and Snooty had confessed their love for each other, etc.

After hearing each others stories, everyone decided to watch a movie. They all agreed on watching a comedy instead of action considering that they would likely be seeing some of that really soon anyways.

A/N: Right this chapter stays the same as in Joshua-Sinclair's version but at least it's done! More to come soon!


	7. Chapter 7

OMEGA KUPU TOURIS PURR

CHAPTER 7: PLAN OF ACTION/ COT ARRIVAL

A/N: And here's Chapter 7. Enjoy.

A couple of hours later, it was quiet at the Pelekai Residence. Cobra's rental drove up and parked in front of the house. Cobra Bubbles and Dmitrii Alexandrov stepped out of the car and walked up to the front door. The tall heavy built African-American knocked on the door three times. Moments later, Lilo answered the door.

"Ah Cobra, right on time"

The "ex"-CIA agent and his FSB friend nodded. Cobra noted the outfit that Lilo now had on. She wore camouflage shorts, hiking shoes, and a light green t-shirt exposing her stomach. She wore a belt with a plasma blaster as well as a knife.

Then suddenly, a loud roaring noise was heard form above. Cobra, Lilo and Dmitrii all looked up. A helicopter with the C.O.T symbol on the side was landing in a nearby clearing. "And there's the C.O.T, right on schedule." Lilo said.

Sky was the first out off the helicopter, and didn't waste any time to start yelling orders to her men. Lilo, Cobra and Dmitrii went over to greet them. Sky turned around to see them. "Ah, Lilo. How good it is to see you again." "Likewise." Lilo replied. "How's thing's going. Caught Flame yet?" Sky shook her head for a no. "It's like he's disappeared off the face off the planet. Haven't heard of him since he escaped."

Lilo sighed. She honestly felt sorry for the young C.O.T commander. "Don't be sorry for me, Lilo." The tiger-like woman said, placing a hand on the Hawaiian girl's shoulder. "There's only one person to blame for all this." There was a hint of anger in her voice.

Cobra clears his throat. "I take it you heard about the situation, Miss Black." Sky nodded. "You're not the only one informed when things go wrong. Besides, I was aching for some action for a long time now…"

Lilo then said: "We'd better get inside. The others will be waiting." "Miss, look who hitched a ride in the cargo again." Sky turned to see Sarina accompanied by her ten year old daughter. "Salonia!" The tiger-cub like girl scoffed. Sky turned to Lilo: "Er, you guys go ahead. I need to teach my daughter a lesson."

Lilo, Cobra and Dmitrii headed back to the house, hearing Salonia protests against her rather angry mother.

Lilo closed the door and followed the two men into the kitchen. Stitch was sitting at the table downing an entire coffee pot. The three sat down at the table and faced each other. Fifteen minutes later, they heard the door open and close again, and Sky soon appeared in the entrance to the kitchen, muttering curses under her breath. She leaned against one of the walls, waving a hand at Stitch in silent greeting.

"So, what have you two found out?"

Cobra folded his hands together and said "We had to reposition our most advanced satellites. Dmitrii has assured me that the Russians have done the same. The satellite has picked up nothing on the island of Niihau. Hoer, the infrared sensor indicates that all of the villagers are concentrated in two spots and that they had been like that virtually all night."

Lilo looked at Cobra and said, "That is a sign that Nikolai and Rew'Ghar may already be in the village and are using some sort of stealth generator to hide their technology. Captain Gantu did say he had one of those on board his ship the day Rew'Ghar raided it"

Dmitrii nodded in agreement as Cobra appeared to be in deep thought "So, the fugitives have taken the entire Niihau village hostage. This would be the first time such a thing has happened with the exception of the incident during the Second World War when a downed Japanese pilot held the village hostage." Lilo remembered hearing about that incident during her history class.

Lilo placed her hands on either side of her head and sighed. "We need to come up with a plan on entering the village and freeing the people before Rew'Ghar and Nikolai know what hit them. What do you think, Cobra?"

Cobra cracked his neck briefly "Using the Big Red Battleship may be too risky due to the hostage situation. I do believe that a strike team led by Stitch may be able to sneak in and overpower the guards."

Stitch rose all four of his hands and said, "Ih! Ih! Meega catch bad guy".

Cobra nodded at the blue-furred experiment and said, "Yes. However, you must be extremely careful. Rew'Ghar has committed several brutal acts over the years and would not hesitate to bring harm to the hostages. Normally, I would send Shadow Squad in with you. However, that is not possible since Markinson is helping UN forces defend Seoul from the Reds."

Lilo put her hand on Stitch's shoulder and said "Well, I am sure that Stitch will have no problem taking care of the fugitives. He is quite indestructible when it comes to fighting."

Stitch crossed all four of his arms and nodded. "Ih! Meega bootifa!" Lilo giggled at Stitch's current attitude. Sky rolled her eyes at that, but couldn't help but feel a little sad, thinking about her dead mate showing off to her. Thankfully, she had her depression under control.

Another voice said, "Really? Meega think meega more bootifa!"

Lilo and Stitch turned and saw Naomi enter the kitchen. Lilo smiled and said "Maybe from Joshua's point of view, but to me Stitch is just as cool."

Cobra, Dmitrii and Sky looked at the green-furred female experiment. Lilo quickly said, "Oh, this is Experiment 631, named Naomi. She came here from Izayoi with Yuna yesterday so that she can help us"

Cobra extended his hand to Naomi and said "Pleased to meet you." Naomi shook Cobra's hand as Stitch said, "Naga! Meega more bootifa!"

Naomi glanced at Stitch with an evil glare on her face."Naga, meega!"

Stitch jumped out of his chair and rushed at Naomi, who took up a fighting stance. However before Stitch could reach Naomi, Joshua stepped up in front of him. "Don't hurt her!"

Stitch just looked at Joshua and said, "Meega naga hurt your bujee bu. Meega just want to…"

Naomi jumped up over Joshua and landed a kick on Stitch's head. Stitch flew right into the wall. Seconds later, he got up and shook his head. Joshua stood next to Naomi and said, "If you want to fight her, you're going to have to get through me!"

Stitch just laughed at the blonde haired boy. "Feeboogoo."

Stitch climbed up on the wall and taunted Naomi. Naomi just grabbed Stitch with her antennae and pulled him down. Before Joshua could go after Stitch, Lilo put her hand on his shoulder. "Wait, they will be ok. They are just playing... I hope"

Naomi pulled Stitch over to her and threw a karate chop. Stitch blocked the move and threw Naomi against the wall. Lilo smiled and turned to Joshua. "One chocolate bar"

Joshua looked up at Lilo and said "You're on."

Stitch charged at the downed Naomi. However, right when Stitch reached her, she used her antennae to trip the blue experiment. Stitch tried to get up, only for Naomi to pull both of Stitch's right arms behind his back.

"Who is more bootifa"?

Stitch struggled to break loose and yelled, "Meega! Meega bootifa!"

Naomi just smiled and said, "Naga takabah! Meega bootifa!"

Stitch continued to struggle, but to no avail. All four of his arms were pinned behind his back and Naomi had the advantage of her Angel-like antennae. Lilo silently laughed at the scene. The last time she saw Stitch so easily overpowered was during the 627 incident. _'Looks like bujee bu got himself a new rival.'_

"What's going on here?"

Everyone turned and saw Nani standing in the doorway. Lilo just laughed and said "Naomi is trying to prove that she is cooler then Stitch."

Nani looked at the green experiment and shook her head. Cobra rose up from his chair and walked up to Nani. "Good morning, Nani."

The older Pelekai sister turned to Cobra and returned the greeting. Naomi released Stitch and walked back to the table and sat next to Joshua. Naomi noticed Lilo give Joshua a chocolate bar and whispered "Gaba?"

Joshua smiled his girlfriend and whispered back, "You won."

The green experiment's face formed a big grin. Joshua looked over at Cobra and Sky, asking, "Oh, who are you?"

Cobra looked back at Joshua and said, "My name is Cobra Bubbles. I was Lilo's social worker."

Joshua rose an eyebrow as he replied, "Uh, you don't look like a social worker."

"I am a special classification"

Joshua just stared at Cobra as he said, "Right. If you are a social worker, then I am Mickey Mouse."

Everyone broke out laughing at Joshua's comment while Cobra just slightly tilted his head, causing a cracking noise. Then Sky said: "And I'm Sky Black, head of the C.O.T." Joshua looked at the tiger-like woman. "The C.O.T, huh? I don't recall hearing about it." Sky laughed. "Barely anyone heard about it. I found in the hopes of avenging my parent's death. They were murdered when I was three years old." "Sorry." Joshua said. "Don't be." Sky said. "That was twenty odd years ago, after all."

Lilo cleared her throat and said, "Anyways, before we were interrupted, we were discussing having Stitch lead a small strike team. Rew'Ghar and Nikolai have taken the village at Niihau Island hostage. We need to go in and stop them without bringing the villagers to harm. I suggest we go to the dome to discuss the plan."

Everyone nodded in agreement and got up. As the others headed for the elevator, Lilo and Mertle decided to go to Jumba and Pleakley's room to ask the former evil scientist to join them. Lilo knocked on the door a few times, but there was no answer. Lilo thought Jumba was asleep so she opened the door. Lilo and Mertle looked in and their jaws dropped. Jumba and Melissa Edmonds were sitting in the large chair in the room in front of Jumba's computer and kissing each other very passionately. Lilo quickly closed the door and looked at Mertle.

"I think we should leave them alone for a bit."

Mertle giggled and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, my mom could get very aggressive if we interrupted her." Lilo and Mertle walked back down the stairs to where the others were and stepped into the elevator.

It took a few trips, but soon everyone was in Lilo and Stitch's Rooftop Dome. The first person who talked was Joshua. "Cool room, Lilo!"

Lilo smiled at the blonde boy and said "You haven't seen anything yet."

Lilo turned to the center of the room. "Ohana Command Mode. Authorization Pelekai, Wasp Mummies 5-8-2-5-8." A few seconds later, several sections of the wall rotated, revealing various computer panels and displays. Three large monitors came out of the ceiling and part of the floor opened. The desk with its high tech computer built in rose up from the opening.

To say Joshua was shocked would have been an understatement. "I want a room like this!"

Naomi was just as fascinated by the transformation of the dome. "If Meega had a room like this, Meega be Supreme Ruler of the World! Hahahaha!"

Joshua just looked at his girlfriend, who turned to him and said, "Oh, and you can rule beside me bujee bu." Lilo and Stitch both giggled at Naomi's comments.

After the laughing was over, Lilo stepped behind her desk and pressed several buttons. A map of Niihau appeared on the chart where Stitch's old bed used to be. Everyone looked the chart over for several moments before Dmitrii said, "Hmm, I see you are receiving trajectory from our spy satellite. I did not know you could get into our system so fast"

Lilo grinned at the Russian agent and replied "Actually, I hacked in about three months ago when I was bored."

Dmitrii's jaw just dropped. "How is this possible? Our spy satellite network is protected by the most sophisticated security system ever devised in Russia. And we…"

Lilo smiled and added, "Change your access codes frequently? Doesn't matter. I can crack them in a nanosecond." Dmitrii was completely shocked at what he had heard from the Hawaiian teen. Sky groaned. "Remind me to update the C.O.T protection when I leave…"

Nani fell to her knees laughing. "Wow! I need to hide my diary before you hack into that as well."

Lilo gave her older sister an evil grin "What makes you think I haven't already?"

Nani stood up and crossed her arms. Lilo smiled and said, "I am joking of course."

Nani looked at her suspiciously and simply said, "You better be."

Lilo turned to the map on the screen. "According to this, Petrov and Rew'Ghar are very likely in or near the village here. According to Cobra, Hamsterviel used automated drones to help Nikolai escape from the facility he was being held at."

Joshua smirked and said, "A bug? Are you telling me that this bad guy is a bug? Why don't we just go to the store and buy a can of RAID?"

Cobra looked at the boy, his expression unfazed. "This 'bug' is a very dangerous criminal who has caused the Galactic Alliance a lot of grief for many years. Not to mention he is quite immune to insect spray."

Cobra pointed at the figure and said "This is Rew'Ghar. He is a former Galactic Alliance soldier turned mercenary. It took over a decade for Captain Gantu to find him before. He is believed to have worked with Petrov during the '80s and '90s on his... project. He is an excellent strategist and is not easily defeated."

Cobra noticed that Joshua was rising is hand. Cobra nodded at Joshua. "Umm...sir. Naomi is very excellent at planning strategies. Believe me, I know."

Naomi put her hand on Joshua's shoulder and nodded at Cobra. Stitch looked at the green-furred experiment and said, "Meega agree with Naomi's bujee bu. Naomi help meega plan attack."

Cobra nodded slightly and asked "What is your opinion of the situation, Naomi?"

Naomi walked over to the map and turned to the group. "Meega believe that sending everyone at once is naga good. Meega agree with suggestion for a small strike team." Cobra and Stitch nodded in agreement as Naomi continued, "And meega prepared to take command immediately."

Stitch was quick to object "Hey naga takabah! Meega been around much longer then you! Meega be in charge!"

Naomi looked at Stitch and smiled evilly. "Ah, but meega received programming to be an excellent strategist. Plus meega whooped your patookie in less then two minutes." Stitch just huffed and said, "Naga bootifa! Meega have experience. Naomi only hydrated six months ago."

Naomi brought out her spikes and extra arms as she growled, "You want to show meega experience?" Stitch brought out his alien appendages as well. "Feeboogoo!" The two experiments held up their claws and slowly walked up to each other.

Lilo just shook her head and stepped in between the two experiments before they could attack each other. "Settle down at once you two. We are fighting Hamsterviel's agents, not each other." Lilo thought, 'Boy, Jumba sure went overboard in programming 631. She is even more full of herself then Stitch was just before the 627 incident.' Stitch and Naomi growled at each other briefly before nodding in agreement with Lilo.

Lilo smiled at the two experiments. "Good. Now, I am thinking both of you have good leadership qualities. I do believe having more then one strike team would be a good idea. Stitch could lead Team Kauai and Naomi can lead Team Izayoi." "I can also lead a small group of C.O.T members as a third team." Sky said. "We can call it Team Tiger." Lilo nodded.

Stitch straightened himself up and said, "Meega agree with bujee bu. Meega like Lilo to be on Stitch's team."

Lilo smiled at her boyfriend's suggestion and nodded. Joshua rose up and said, "And I want to be on Naomi's team!"

Naomi was quick to respond. "Naga! Too dangerous. Bujee bu must stay here."

Joshua lowered his head and sighed in disappointment. "But Stitch's bujee bu gets to go."

Naomi put her hand on Joshua's shoulder and said, "Lilo is grown up. Bujee bu still too young to fight."

Joshua nodded in defeat as Lilo continued, "Now that that's settled, the fourth group will be Team Posse led by Mertle Edmonds. Her team will be responsible for taking on any stragglers they encounter."

Mertle nodded and said, "Oh, this is going to be fun." Victoria, Yuki, Teresa, and Elena all simultaneously said, "Yeeaaaah!"

The elevator was heard coming up. Everyone turned and saw Jumba entering the dome. "Uhh... Sorry I'm late. I was caught up in some very important work."

Mertle smirked at the "evil" scientist. "Yeah, I bet." Jumba looked at the formerly mean girl and wondered if she knew the truth. Lilo brought Jumba up to speed on what was discussed.

"Hmm. Evil Genius is agreeing with 631. Luckily Jumba has developed advanced stealth generator. Should be ready for use by tonight." Lilo nodded at Jumba and turned to Stitch and Naomi. "Then it is settled. We leave tonight." The two experiments looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

Nearly everyone left the dome one by one to prepare for Operation: Omega Kapu. All who remained were Lilo and Stitch. The two talked for a bit. Stitch was still refusing to believe that he was actually beaten by a girl experiment and Lilo was trying to comfort him, letting him no there is no shame in that.


End file.
